poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild. film starts with a rider and his horse riding along a desert landscape, over cliffs and across railway tracks. The dust they leave behind reveals the film's title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild". The scene shows cliff pictures of Bob, Wendy, Spud and Pilchard on them before zooming the camera out to view a small western town in front of them. Wendy and Pilchard are fast asleep on the porch. A fly buzzes around Pilchard who wakes up. She flicks it away with her tail and it blew a raspberry at her before flying off. Mr Sabatini is carving some wood in his hand. Scruffty and a boy is reading a comic book. Farmer Pickles is fast asleep in his chair. Mr Bentley, dressed like a sheriff, is playing a harmonica when he plays a bad note which makes Scruffty cover his ears and cringes at the sound. He then hears hooves cluttering and Bob, dressed like a cowboy, rides into the town on his horse, the horse whinnying as he screeches to a stop Bob: He's comin'! I've seen him with my own eyes! Mucky Muck! The most famous adventurer in the west! Townspeople: gasp Mucky Muck?! Bob: And he's bringin' someone in! speeds into the town right on cue Muck: Yee-haw! I'm built to be wild! Howdy, Sheriff Bentley. I think I got somethin' you want. turns and dumps Spud, dressed like a desperado and tied up, onto the ground Sheriff Bentley: (gasps) Stinky Spud. The most wanted scarecrow in the west. Mucky Muck: Yep. The very same. Bob: That's him alright. a wanted poster of Spud Sure as crows is crows. Stinky Spud: No. You've got the wrong scarecrow. I just look like him. I'm uh, I'm his twin brother. Yep, that's it. (burps) Everyone: Ew! Mucky Muck: That's not nice. Bob: You're definitely Stinky Spud! Stinky Spud: Oh, please, let me go! Sheriff Bentley: Sorry, Stinky Spud, but the only place you're goin' is jail. Muck How do you catch the horrid criminal, Mucky Muck? Mucky Muck: Well, Sheriff, I set a trap. shovel covers the screen before showing Muck digging a hole Mucky Muck: I dug a hole real deep and then covered it over. I laid my bait and sat back to wait. covers the hole with red stuff and purple sticks then puts cakes and other sweet snacks on it before hiding behind a rock. Stinky Spud appears from behind another rock and look around, making Muck duck out of sight to avoid being seen. Spud walks out to the clearing then pull out his parsnip gun to check for any presence before putting it back in his holster. He saw the bait Muck left on the tarp and grew excited by it Stinky Spud: Oh, yummy! Look at all that scrummy grub, just waitin' to fill my belly. watch as Spud walks onto the trap which collapses underneath him and he fell into the pit Spud: Ooh. (munching cakes and treats happily) flashback ends Mucky Muck: I just knew Stinky Spud wouldn't be able to resist stuffin' his face. Sheriff Bentley: Sounds like quite an adventure. up a bag of coins Well done, Mucky Muck. Here's your reward. the bag to Muck who catches it in his bucket Mucky Muck: Pleasure doin' business with ya, Sheriff. Sheriff Bentley: Come on, Stinky Spud. It's off to jail for you. Stinky Spud: Awww. Sheriff Bentley: I hope you like beans. Cause you're gonna be eatin' a lot of em. Mucky Muck: (chuckles, to the boy) They don't call him Stinky Spud for nothin', eh, kid? Boy: Nah. Spud farts as the Sheriff pushes him towards the jail while fanning away the smell. Scruffty falls over Stinky Spud: Scuse I. Boy: I wanna be like Mucky Muck when I grow up. Wendy: It's true what they say. He sure was built to be wild. Mucky Muck: Okay, folks, (throwing the bag into his dumper) time to go lookin' for some more adventure. See y'all. tosses a coin from his bucket. It flies through the air and into the hands of the boy, who catches it Boy: (gasps) Thanks, Mucky Muck! You're mah hero! winks Mucky Muck: Built to be wild! Yee-haw! races off as everyone watches. The screen then ripples and waves from side to side, revealing to be a dream as we pan to reveal Mater, Connor Lacey and Bob looking at Muck Bob: Earth to Muck! Earth to Muck! Mater: Mornin', sleepin' beauty! Muck: Huh? Mater: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Boy, we was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up! Connor Lacey: Yeah, we've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. Bob: They're right. You were miles away. Muck: Oh, sorry. I was dreaming about all the adventures I'm going to have on our holiday. Bob: I know. It's really exciting. A dream come true. Connor Lacey: It's gonna be awesome. I've never been to a real life Wild West before. Mater: Dadgum. I hope I get to show off my herding skills. Muck: I can't believe we're going to the Wild West. 'Cause you know what, guys? I was built to be wild. Bob: Built to be wild, eh? I suppose you're going to round up cattle and chase baddies. Muck: Yeah, and race through the desert, ride along the railroad, pan for gold, cross raging rivers and, and it's gonna be the biggest adventure ever, ever, ever, ever! another carriage on the train, a band is playing Summer Holiday whilst Bob, Wendy, Spud and the Irelanders dance along to it Bob: We're all going on a cowboy holiday~ No more building for a week or two~ Wendy: We'll ride horses on our cowboy holiday~ Bob: No more fixing for me or you~ Bob and Wendy: For a week or two~ Muck: We're going where they went gold mining~ Dizzy: We're going to a cowboy ranch~ Scoop: We've seen it in the movies~ Spud: We'll be there by lunch~ Roley: Rock and Roll! Bob: Everybody has a summer holiday~ Muck: Doing things they always wanted to~ Muck, Dizzy and Scoop: So we're all going on a cowboy holiday~ With Spud: To make our dreams come tru-u-ue~ Bob and Wendy: For me and you~ Spud: We're going to learn how to be cowboys~ Dizzy: Hey! And be cowgirls too~ Lofty: We've seen it in the movies~ Roley: There'll be so much to do-a!~ Bob: Everybody has a summer holiday~ Wendy: Doing things they always wanted to~ Everyone: So we're all going on a cowboy holiday~ To make our dreams come tru-u-ue~ Muck: A machine's gotta do what it's gotta do. see the train coming out of a tunnel while whistling. A map appears, showing the red square representing the train moves towards it's destination. The scene changes to a rattlesnake slithering across the desert before panning out to reveal a slope to which the heroes and a blue pick up truck named Jackaroo drives over it Jackaroo: Welcome to the Wild West, folks! Muck: It is like in the movies! survey the landscape in front of them Dizzy: Just look at all the cactus, Lofty. Lofty: Oh, er, they're so prickly. Kim Possible: Just be careful not to touch them. Jackaroo: So what brought you way out west? Muck: I'm looking for adventure, Jackaroo. Bob: We've always loved watching cowboy films so when I saw Rio's advert, it seem Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey